


Three In The Moon

by flippineggs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippineggs/pseuds/flippineggs
Summary: So.. my car broke down-" He snickered, about time, "And I can't really drive home because I'm in the middle of nowhere cuz' I was looking for this thing Alli needed and, um, yeah."Derek could not roll his eyes harder even if he tried.





	Three In The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work in the teen wolf fandom, so I'm hoping I got their character voices right. This is my first time truly writing then, so I suppose it's a you love and you learn process.

 

**Three In The Moon**

 

He turned back and forth on his mattress, trying to be as silent as possible as the rest of his pack was asleep. 

Unfortunately, he was shook out of his sleepy mood by the loud ringing of  _Ocean Man._ He immediately knew who it was because Stiles himself had set it to that, and turned over to reach his phone.

 _"Stiles."_ He hissed, voice low because he did  _not_ want to wake a pack of cranky werewolves. Stiles didn't know that, of course, but still. 

_"Der. Sourwolf. My buddy."_

_"_ Get out with it already, won't ya'?" 

He heard some coughing on the other side, and heard the shifting of the jeep Stiles was so found of. What was he doing out so late? 

 _"So.. my car broke down-"_ He snickered, about time,  _"And I can't really drive home because I'm in the middle of nowhere cuz' I was looking for this thing Alli needed and, um, yeah."_

Derek could not roll his eyes harder even if he tried.

_"Shut your eyes up, I can hear the sass from here."_

He raised a brow, and then quipped. "You want a drive home or what? 'Cause there's this bed that looks _really_ comforable-"

 _"Okay, Okay! Geez. Just come out here. I really don't like the dark."_ Stiles then went silent,  _"Please."_

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty."

_"Oh thank God."_

* * *

 

"So ,Derek," Laura appeared in front of him after he had just entered the house, "Was that your  _boyfriend?"_

He blushed, but didn't show it. 

"No. I was just helping a friend."

She hummed, an eyebrow still shot up towards the sky.

 _"Friend?"_  She drawled, "Are you sure about that?"

"Shut up before I rip your throat out with my teeth."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this AU is basically where werewolves are known, but not common. In fact, human children are often told to avoid werewolves and as such, even though werewolves are a part of society on paper, they often segregate themselves.   
> So families like the Hales aren't common. 
> 
> Almost evertything played out the same except Scott was bitten by a drunk Peter and was informed not to tell anyone. So Stiles is unaware of the supernatural. The Hale Family took care of the argents and Alpha Pack. So Erica and Boyd are still human. But they have gotten therapy to help each other. Issac was bitten because his Dad nearly killed him and that was the first thing Talia could think of.
> 
> (Stiles was out getting some herbs for Alli, she never told him what they were for. But he knows somethings up)


End file.
